twokindsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DarthKeidran/What's Next - 2
Introduction SuperGilligan93 here, to bring the second post of What's Next? I like to call myself a Twokinds Oracle, because I love, and have lately had fun, trying to make predictions about where Tom will take Twokinds next. If you like doing such also, add the oracle template to your user page by inserting into your userbox. Also, check out the Twokinds Pronunciation Guide that I created. My Last Prediction Personally, Tom surprised me, perhaps he took the route he did because in my email to him asking about pronunciations I told him (basically a week and a half in advance) about my prediction that he would shift to B-Group next. Last week's prediction was that "Tom will shift the comic's focus back to B-group, Zen's reaction, and their journey towards Edinmire and/or Orchard Valley." I was incorrect (the suspense is killing me though). I was partially correct with my second guess, that he would return to Natani to some extent, and I don't blame him. When he shifted from Natani to Edinmire, he posted on his twitter feed: "I'm sure some will curse me for cutting away from Natani. Sorry! :9"https://twitter.com/TwoKinds/status/727730510743613440 Recently in Twokinds We have now hit Page 928 (as of this writing, the current page). Tom, as sly as he is decided to shift focus from the attack on Edinmire and the group pact to defend the townhttp://twokinds.keenspot.com/archive.php?p=926, back to our favorite assassin, Natani. I love the new page. We see Natani (Natani A), in mindscape, asking her younger self (Natani B) what is going on. Natani B clarifies that she's stuck in her mind because, essentially, Zen isn't capable of filling in and keeping her awake right now. Knowing that Natani A was actually asking about being stuck a female in her mind, Natani B proceeds to explain her theory to Natani A, that it's her feelings and "…without Zen we're feeling pretty weak", as well as that Natani considers "woman and weakness in the same breath", before explaining that her mind is defaulting to what it knows, "Bountiful Womanliness", much to Natani A's displeasure. The Predictions Like last week, there are three ways we can go from here. # Tom will remain focused on Natani. Natani is at an important crossroad in her life. She has apparently encountered the half of her soul that was torn from her by Issac which now begs the question "What's happened to Natani B over the years?" Natani B will probably address this question, likely having been like an invisible ghost, healing herself while simultaneously observing Natani A healing until enough strength is mustered to manifest herself to Natani A. These versions of Natani seem to resemble Yin and Yang with the younger one seemingly being wiser, more capable of analyzing the situation, probably somewhat naive concerning the present state of reality (it's surprising November Bravo's still sane), and additionally seems to understand, and even hinted towards, King Adelaide's advice about Strength and Femininity not being mutually exclusive.http://twokinds.keenspot.com/archive.php?p=605 Natani A, as she's been since we met her, sometimes jumps into things, is a bit less analytical, has experienced reality since the rift, and just hasn't yet accepted the King's advice. In order to avoid future states of unconsciousness, or maybe even re-awaken from this slumber without further outside help, both Yin and Yang will have to acknowledge their differences and converge with one another, somehow. # Tom will return focus to the disaster unfolding in Edinmire. As I mentioned before, a majority of the Wolves attitudes will likely be similar to Mike on Pages 617 and 618 or like the Japanese-Americans who were imprisoned after Pearl Harbor, standing with the Templar, Tigers, Guards, and Townsfolk trying to defend and re-establish what was a fragile co-existence in their home of Edinmire. # Tom will return focus to the B-Group. Picking up at the end of Chapter 17, Zen will probably freak out either after fainting or nearly doing so, as would any concerned sibling. Red and Sythe, after Raine refers to Karen & Maren's situation, will hesitantly allow the shackle removed, resulting in an unsuccessful reconnect attempt. Blaming them for the disconnect by not informing him that it had anti-magic runes, he'll become worried for Natani's life, unsure if the disconnect could kill her, and insist that they all leave for Edinmire at once. This is important because, as the back cover of The Dragon Masquerade states, "To save her life, I merged my soul with hers, and we have been bound together ever since." as well as "And for my sister, I will do anything to keep her safe." He will be desperate to aid her, and secretly, due to pride, mourn his failure to notice the runes. Closing Thoughts While Tom likes cliffhangers as I mentioned in the last post, it's important to acknowledge that he also groups certain events into the specific chapters and has the remainder of the series planned out, with room for surprises of course. While I anticipated an end to Chapter 18 and the beginning of Chapter 19 this week (kind of like how he split the adventure on the Basidian Islands) Chapter 18 has focused mainly on what is presently happening in both Edenmire and Natani's mindscape, much as Chapter 17 focused mainly on B-Group and their capture of Zen. Additionally, it seems that Clovis, who set up the soul-bond,The Dragon Masquerade let alone Lady Nora during the controlled disconnect, didn't have any of their souls merged with either Natani or Zen, which would indicate that the mental link can exist without having a soul-bond. This means that Natani and Zen should still be able to communicate once the shackle is removed and Natani revived. I stand by my statement earlier that if she wakes soon, she may then fight alongside Keith, the Tigers, and the Humans or even stand between the opposing forces to help demonstrate that the races can indeed cooperate with one another. Locking In Tom has only switched from one group to another after only one page if the other group is nearby or presently involved in the story, such as when jumping from that poor guy Mike to the situation on the Basidian Islands and back, in the instance of Natani biting Kathrin's ear, or when Zen was communicating with Flora through Natani. Similarly he jumped to and from the ship briefly before introducing Natani's mindscape this chapter, to show what happened on the ship when the town was attacked. Because he rarely makes a jump after one just one page, and tries to keep certain events in certain chapters, I am certain that: Tom will maintain focus on Natani for at least 2 more pages while our Older Natani asks questions of, reconciles with, and maybe heals together with Young Natani The Wise. References Category:Blog posts